For All My Lies
by IcePrincess-O-O
Summary: Kai attempts to comfort Saya after some upsetting news. Set sometime before the final battle. Sequel to And that is enough. Second story of 'Saya's Love' trilogy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.

AN: Part two of three stories. This is a short one-shot between Saya and Kai. This follows the one-shot "And that is enough", but can also work as a stand alone story. I wrote this to explore the relationship between Saya and the three most important men in her life. This one takes place sometime before the final battle. Just a short conversation between the two characters.

* * *

**For All My Lies**

* * *

"Saya."

She continued to gaze unseeingly out of the window, a tightening of her shoulders giving away the only indication that she is aware of his presence.

Sighing softly, Kai moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"David's sources came back with the information you wanted."

Saya's hands tensed around the window pane, finger nails digging into the aging wood in a death grip.

"Say it," she whispered a moment later, almost struggling with the strained words.

Kai opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

He sighed again, turning his gaze away to face the nondescript wall.

"He's dead."

Saya's hands went lax as the tension left her body. Letting out a gasp of air she didn't realize she was holding, she felt herself leaning forward against the window.

Closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the cool glass, she answered, "Thank you for telling me."

An awkward stillness filled the room.

Slowly, he turned back toward her, a frown appearing on his face as he watched her withering figure.

"Solomon does whatever he wants to do. You couldn't have stopped him."

She did not answer.

"It's not your fault Saya."

At her silence, he moved forward, wrapping his strong arms around her, trying to offer what little comfort he could provide.

"It's not your fault."

A strangled sob escaped her throat.

"You are wrong Kai."

She opened her eyes and turned to face him. He tightened his arms, refusing to let her go.

She didn't fight him. Instead, she lifted her gaze to meet his, her brown eyes oddly reflective in the dim light.

"I could have stopped him."

"How?" He questioned, fighting the urge to shake some sense into her. "How could you have stopped him?"

"He did it because he loved me. And because I didn't love him back. Everything he did was because he love me."

"And what could you have done? Profess your undying love and beg him to stay?"

She looked away, saying nothing.

"_Damn it_, _Saya_. He would have done it anyways."

"But not like this!" A hint of desperation entering her voice. "He shouldn't have died like this. He didn't _deserve_ to die like this."

"It wouldn't have mattered! He chose to fight for you. Yes, loving him might have changed a few things." Reaching up with one hand, he grasped her chin and turning her back to face him. "But you couldn't have stopped him from fighting. Do you understand?"

A single tear escaped from her eyes.

"_You couldn't_," he murmured.

For a brief moment, they simply looked at each other.

Then, all of a sudden, the spell was broken. Her eyes widened as she discovered whatever truth it was she had found.

"Promise me you won't fight Kai."

"Saya --- "

"I need you to promise me."

"Don't --- "

"_Please Kai_."

"I can't --- "

"Don't die for me! Promise me you won't die for me!"

He smiled gently, lifting his thumb to wipe away her tear stained face.

"I won't die."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we still have to go back to Okinawa together. We'll open up Dad's old shop again, and all of the old customers will come back and marvel at my fabulous cooking."

He flashed her a crooked grin.

"You can even bring Hagi along if you want. God knows he follows you around like a lost puppy already."

Saya forced out a short laugh, "And then?"

"Then we'll all live happily ever after."

"Just like that…"

"Just like that," he agreed.

She wanted to believe him.

For a moment, as he held her in his arms, she let herself be reassured. It was so incredibly easy to dream that everything will be okay. She let herself fall into the memories of her times in Okinawa. When Kai would bring her home from school, and her dad would be waiting with an afternoon snack. Afterwards, Riku would drag them all out to play ball.

Things were so easy back then.

But she would always wake up.

Her father and Riku would still be dead.

And she would still be fighting, trying so desperately hard as others depend on her to save them all.

Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

People still died.

Solomon still died.

He died fighting for her. Believing in her…loving her…trusting her.

She smiled.

"Nankurunaisa."

A look of surprise filled Kai's face, before melting into happiness.

He chuckled lightly, "Nankurunaisa."

"Everything will be okay in the end, right Kai?"

"I promise."

Saya buried her face into his chest, hugging him closer.

_No, Kai. _

_Not everything will be okay._

_But you will be. _

_I promise that you will be._


End file.
